


Under Stars

by naiveinnocentia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, Confessions, Falling In Love, Flowers, M/M, Moon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Stars, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiveinnocentia/pseuds/naiveinnocentia
Summary: Fireflies flew around them. The moon blessed them with her grace. Two boys meet by the riverbank while talking about life.Who knew love had blossomed in mere days?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Under Stars

**Author's Note:**

> aha, i see thou have found my dnf fic. Anyways, hello! Welcome! Enjoy your stay! um, i don't really have anything to say except that this is my very first dnf fic and, uh... I hope you enjoy reading :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. The author of this story does not imply that the CCs act this way in real life. This is all pure imagination.
> 
> P.S: please don't let any of the content creators see this for I will delete the work if mentioned to them. Thank you

The sky glowed orange as the sun began to disappear from the sky. Some stars that freckled the cosmos began to blink and Dream found it pretty. How the universe gifted such magical sights to see in this unfair world. 

The wind blew through him which made his hair dance. The leaves fell down from the branches and landed on the concrete pathway he was walking on. The lights were illuminating a yellow hue over his face whenever he walks under one. The running water from the fountain nearby served as ambience that rang through his ears. He felt his once tense muscles began to relax. He liked this. He liked the feeling of an empty mind and a calm body. Like how you felt as if a boulder had just been lifted off the top of your shoulders.

Dream kept walking that he made it to the river a few minutes away from the school grounds. It was hidden far inside the small forest behind the campus and he was certain nobody knew of this place other than himself. He pushed the hanging vines away and saw the river in front of him. It never fails to take his breath away. There was a stone bridge extending to the other side with a roof that holds dirt and grew flowers.

Dream inhaled the dewy air after the rain that poured a few hours ago and it sent shivers down the back of his neck. A smile slowly formed itself on his lips as he sat on a rock by the riverbank. He cuffed his pants up and dipped his foot in the water. Letting the water run through it, he stayed there and stared at the evening sky. Fireflies started surrounding him. Little specks of light floating around him. Dream thinks of them as stars that came down from the sky to visit down on earth when they see that the world turns black. Star darlings coming down to bring light in a place so dark and dangerous. 

Dream flinched when he heard a stick break and the rustling of leaves from a person stepping on it. The tree vines from the other side of the river started moving before someone stepped out. Chocolate brown hair and pale skin that illuminated under the moonlight. He was wearing brown pants and a white dress shirt tucked in under a blue grey vest. A golden insignia rested on his left chest. The fit seemed familiar to Dream. He was certain he’s seen the combination of colors and carefully put together clothes somewhere. 

The person rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up straight, catching Dream’s eyes from the other side. The person’s expression shifted between shock and slight confusion. Dream also had the same expression plastered on his face because he’s never seen somebody other than himself come to this place before. He should’ve expected this, right? Of course somebody knows about this place and not just him. There’re a lot of students in the campus and it wouldn’t just make sense that he was the only one that knew. But he hasn’t seen this person in the campus. Hell, he was sure that this person doesn’t even go to the same school as he does. _Who the hell are you and where the hell did you come from._

The person cleared his throat and it echoed around them. Dream pulled back his leg and stood up from the rock he was sitting on. He put on his shoes and walked towards the stone bridge. His eyes glued to the dancing fireflies surrounding them. One landed on the tip of his nose and it made his heart leap. His eyes sparkled and a giddy giggle escaped his lips as he stared at the fluttering bug right in front of him. He can’t describe the feeling, but it was like stardust kissing him. He liked it. He loved it.

“Magical, aren’t they,” A voice spoke. The firefly flew from where it was resting and Dream’s eyes followed it before turning his attention to the person. He was walking towards him. Arms snug tightly behind him, stood straight like royalty. Dream noticed that the person had an accent. A very _classy_ accent. Like, straight-out-from-a-castle accent. 

“They are.” Dream leaned on the wooden pillar and reached a hand out into the glowing specks. “They’re like stars floating around us.”

The person turned his head towards Dream’s direction. Brows furrowed like he had just heard something rather ridiculous come out from somebody’s mouth. Or something that made sense, he doesn’t know. 

“Stars?”

“Yeah,” Dream glanced at the person. A smile formed on his face. “Stars that come down from the skies to… I don’t know, make people happy, I guess.”

“You don’t seem so sure about that statement.”

“I don’t do well with explaining things I find beautiful.” Dream looked up and saw a vine hanging from the roof. A single yellow flower hung from it, barely even clinging on. He reached up and took the flower in between his hands. Handling it with so much care it seemed like he was holding glass, scared that it’ll fall and break. The person looked at Dream. Watching intently as to what he was doing. His hands clasped together on the front. He absentmindedly walked closer to Dream, head tilting to the side as he reached for the flower. Gently caressing its petal with a smile on his face.

“I guess you aren’t incorrect.” 

Dream chuckled. “What do you mean by that?”

“Exactly what I meant,” the person responded. “I’m quite surprised at how I’m not the only one who knows this place.”

Dream looked up at the male in front of him. Eyebrows amusedly raised at his statement. A cheeky grin stitched upon his face as he leaned back on the pillar. “I have to be honest, it surprised me too,” he replied.

“Does anybody else know?” The lanterns flickered over their heads before it glowed a stationary orange hue. Illuminating both their faces. Huh, maybe this place wasn’t abandoned at all.

“It’s a little secret of mine.” Dream tilted his head and looked down at the river. “But I guess it isn’t a little secret anymore, huh?”

The person chuckled. “It could be our little secret.” He looked at Dream. 

“Yeah… Our little secret.”

A whiff of wind passed them as silence took over. The rushing water and crickets served as ambience. It wasn’t awkward. More like peaceful, and Dream loved it. The yellow flower tucked in his palm as his fingers grazed over them like silk. The person couldn’t help but stare at Dream’s hands. They were pretty (that sounds so weird I’m sorry /j) and almost delicate. It was obvious that these hands would be the kind that would receive so much care that when you hold it, they would be so soft and gentle.

“I never got your name,” Dream stated. Startling the shorter male.

“It’s George,” 

“Mine’s Dream.”

“Dream?” George lifted his eyebrows. The kind of lift that means one is confused, but also amused. “Is that your real name?”

“No—no. My real name’s Clay but I prefer to be called Dream… if ya know what I mean,” Dream stuttered as he went. He wasn’t that confident on people using his real name. He much preferred ‘Dream’. It made him feel more… Himself. Like, he found the perfect hat to wear that makes him feel comfortable. Of course his real name is still used by the school, but almost all the whole campus calls him by the name he wants to be called. Even the teachers. Even the Dean. 

“Oh,” George replied. His lips twisted into a pout. He leaned on the opposite pillar and his shoulders visibly relaxed. “Alright, Dream. Nice to meet you.” He smiled. Hearing that made Dream feel all giddy.

“Your uniform looks nice.” Dream glanced at George with a warm smile. Dark colored pants and blazer, a white dress shirt underneath complete with a green and gold tie. A silver insignia rested on his left chest, engraved with the school’s name and logo. It wasn’t as nice as what people would see it. The fabrics were sort of itchy. Maybe it was just Dream’s sensitive skin. Or the fact that he hasn’t washed the uniform for 2 weeks. Whichever between the two.

“The blazer is a little tight around the shoulder, but I guess its okay,” Dream replied. “Yours look a lot nicer and comfortable, though. Warmer, even.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s our autumn uniform so it is warmer,” George ran a hand over the cotton vest. Dream admitted how it suited George. The blue really fits him, and the aesthetic seemed to really fit his personality. Maybe because he’s British. Everything formal seems to fit British folks better than Americans.

“I almost forgot it’s nearing autumn. Winter’s getting closer every day.” Dream looked at the water below them. “The river will freeze, along with the flowers.”

“It will.”

“No more fireflies…”

“… You’re frowning.” Dream turned to look at George with wide eyes. He hadn’t felt that he was frowning.

“Really? I didn’t notice. I guess I’m just upset that I won’t see any fireflies.”

“Fireflies will still come out during winter, don’t worry,” George reassured a sulking Dream. The taller man only chuckled. He knew fireflies still come out during winter. He wasn’t that stupid. Okay, maybe half of him didn’t know that fireflies come out during winter, but that’s not the point. He’s more upset at the fact that the flowers will freeze during the cold season. He has to wait until spring before they start blooming again and he isn’t all that of a patient person. He’s reckless and wants things to be done almost instantly. It’s both a positive and negative trait of his and he’s grown accustomed to it despite it might lead him into an accident or something.

The school bells rang from a distance. A sign that 8:00 pm is nearing. Dinner time for students in the university. Surprisingly, bells rang from the opposite direction of Dream’s university. He’s never knew a school was right next to them. Plus a narrow river separating the two grounds. 

“Well, that’s our cue to part ways,” Dream turned his head towards the sound of the bells. Glancing at George, smiling as he turned to face him. 

“I guess it is. Dinner, after all. Can’t miss out on good food,” George chuckled at his own statement. Dream raised a brow. He’s never seen somebody laugh at their own jokes before so he was quite amused. He wasn’t sure if the shorter male was being sarcastic or not, though, because cafeteria food tastes like trash. Can’t forget about the grumpy food servers that, for some reason, hates every person in the campus. 

Dream chuckled. He found George quite amusing and nice to be around with. 

“That’s true.” 

They stood in silence. Watching the fireflies dance under the night sky. They were like stars dancing under fellow stars. Star darlings. Starlings. Starlings? Was there a word like that? Dream made it up but it sounds quite pleasing. Like water on marble. 

“We should… get going.” Dream took a step backwards. George nodded in agreement. The two were backing away from each other. Slowly, and slowly, and slowly. They didn’t want this night to end, somehow. They wanted it to last forever, for some reason despite them knowing each other just hours ago.

Hours ago. They completely forgot about time and that it was moving. They talked to each other for such a long time, the air was too cold. Yet they didn’t notice. With one another, time seemed to freeze.

“I’ll see you tomorrow? I guess,” George asked, unsure yet anticipation dripped from his voice. He was looking forward to seeing Dream at the same spot again tomorrow.

Dream’s eyes widened slowly, his mouth hung slightly open. He quite didn’t expect that question, if he were to be honest.

“Of course. Same spot tomorrow, 6 pm?”

“Alright… Sure,” George smiled. 

Dream returned the smile. They stood there for another five, ten, fifteen minutes before they parted ways. They didn’t want to leave this place despite knowing each other for less than three hours. 

_Well, good things must come to an end, I suppose._

The two boys bid their farewells for the night and went their separate ways.

Dream’s shoes sunk whenever he took a step on the damp soil. A grumble escapes his lips as he was annoyed at the fact that he has to wipe his oxfords clean with wipes when he goes back. He decided to stop by his dorm building to change clothes because holy hell this uniform became so uncomfortable so fast when it’s after school hours.

Dream made his way up the flight of stairs to the 3rd floor of his dorm and through the corridor to his room. He reached for the knob and turned, pushing the door open and was immediately greeted by angry spanish being thrown around. It took Dream by surprise of how loud his roommate was screaming because the dorm rooms were sound proof from the inside and out.

“A QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES DECIR QUE TECHNOBLADE ESTÁ BUSCANDO LA BIBLIOTECA NO PUEDO SABER DÓNDE—Oh, hi Dream--DONDE ESTÁ LA PUTADA BIBLIOTECA”

“Hello, Alex,” Dream sighs as he took of his muddy shoes by the doorstep and stepping inside the room with socks on. The AC was abruptly cold, by the way, which Dream shivered when the cold air embraced him.

“Jesus Christ, why is it so cold in here? It’s autumn.”

“Huh? Oh, I was sweaty after debate practice so I turned the AC on high,” Alex stated in a ‘matter of fact’ voice as he pulled on a dark blue sweater and his signature beanie. Dream’s face twisted into a disgusted look as he glanced at the boy next to him. Setting his shoes on the rag by the bathroom so he could clean the mud off later. Alex laid on the bed, his back on the mattress as he stared into the ceiling.

“How’s our law student going?”

“Tough as shit, man. I need to read a case for tomorrow’s classes which is like, a couple hundred pages long.”

“You’re overreacting,” Dream scoffed. Digging through the closet as he searched for a shirt to wear. He pulled out a grey sweatshirt and a lime green hoodie for him to slip on, as he hung his uniform on a hanger for him to remember to wash it after dinner.

“Nah man, I’m telling the truth.

Dream hummed. “Whatever you say, future lawyer. Now get up. Let’s head to dinner.” Dream washed his uniform and hung it outside the balcony to dry. Good thing tomorrow was a Wednesday and the officially the start of autumn season. Which meant they will be wearing vests for the rest of the colder months.

“Hey Dream, where were you after classes?” Dream looked up at the sound of his name being called. Sam sat across of him on the dinner table. Sipping the mushroom soup from the bowl. Locking a gaze on him. Actually, about everybody sitting on the same table stared at Dream. He didn’t know what was happening and why everyone’s eyes is stuck to him, so he awkwardly cleared his throat and muttered a low ‘huh?’ as a response. (He hadn’t said anything the whole time which was totally not like him.)

“I haven’t seen you around campus after school,” Sam repeated. Chewing down on a piece of carrot and taking a sip from his juice box.

“Oh,” his eyes mindlessly wandered towards Alex, who sat beside him. The guy wasn’t paying attention and was scrolling through his phone. Dream nudged his leg. “I was with Alex.”

(Dream knew Alex’s schedule in the back of his mind; which puts him at an advantage to slip out of any question thrown to him on where he went. The only problem is, if said law student cooperates.)

Alex choked on the pie he was chewing on, glared at Dream, before gulping down his food and flashed a convincing smile.

“Yep. Dreamie boy was with me the whole time.” He threw an arm around Dream and shook him roughly. Very rough that Dream knew exactly what it meant. Oh boy, was Dream’s wallet in trouble.

Dinner was great. 

“We discussed about Tolkien today. Him, his journeys, and the books he has written.” George crouched by the riverbank, fingers dipped in the cold water as Dream stood beside him, skipping rocks to the other side. 

“The legendary author. His stories are a work of gold,” Dream replied as he skipped another rock which hit just the edge of the riverbank across. George nodded. Glancing at the taller male before focusing on the running water once more. He swayed his hand from one side to the other. Catching the attention of a few tiny fishes which then nibbled on his fingertips. Causing him to giggle.

“ _Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars._ ” Dream looked down to see George smiling at him. The corner of his eyes former wrinkles as his lips curved upwards. “A quote from the book, George. The Lord of the Rings.”

“I know where it’s from, Dream.” George rolled his eyes. Of course the blonde would be a smartass. “A beautiful quote, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Dream agreed. Silence engulfed the both of them. Both in their own minds, but not not-acknowledging the other’s presence. In fact, it seemed that the both of them are submerged in their own minds, with each other in it. Flashes of one another’s faces, smiles painted and the echo of genuine laughter. 

“Hey. I have a question.”

George looked at him, slightly confused. “Go on.”

“If you were to be in Tolkien’s world, let’s say, in his book _The Hobbit_ , what kind of race would you be?” 

Dream’s question took George by surprise. He hasn’t thought of that despite him being a big fan of the six movies, all as while reading the books whenever he has free time. Maybe it just hadn’t come into mind of how he would be if he were to live in Tolkien’s universe.

“I don’t know. A hobbit, I guess.” Dream laughed. “I have a pretty big appetite,” He added.

“Really? You don’t look like someone who has a big appetite,” Dream looked at George who slowly stood up from his place. Kicking a small stone into the river as he straightened his posture.

“Metabolism.”

“Understandable.

It was George’s turn to ask the same question. “What about you? What race would you be?”

Dream’s lips curled into a frown. An action that he was thinking. Whether it be an answer or a question, he often made that face when the gears in his mind started turning.

“Probably an orc.”

George raised a brow. An orc? Really? Out of all the races, he could’ve chosen a wizard but he chose the most hideous creature in the book. _You’re too beautiful to be an orc._

“Really?”

George’s eyes widened. He hadn’t noticed that he said that out loud. That was supposed to be stored in his mind, not work its way down to his throat and out his mouth. The tongue truly is a lethal weapon.

 _Can’t turn back now._ “Yes.”

Okay… Well… Dream didn’t quite expect George to confirm that answer but here they are. With Dream’s eyes big like a deer caught in headlights, too stunned to notice George’s cherry blossom colored cheeks. None said a single word afterwards. They let the soft evening wind surround them. Hoping that it would take the awkwardness far away from where they were.

“I don’t—I don’t think you’d be a hobbit. If, you know, you were to live in Middle Earth.” Dream stole a quick glance at the shorter male beside him. Though the glance quickly turned into a long stare. He took in George’s appearance. Brunet, pale, pools of chocolate for eyes. The tip of his nose blushed pink. A soft, cherry pink that somehow Dream found adorable. 

George turned to look at Dream. “Then what would I be?”

“I would say an elf fits you best,” Dream replied. His voice seeped confidence, but his heartbeat was racing. He had no solid reason why he picked the race for George. It just suited him. “Fair, beautiful, artistic, melodic, youthful…” 

Dream could list all the things he finds in Tolkien’s elves that George has something in common. He could go on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and possibly go on until dawn arrives.

George looks at him. _Stares_ at him. It was now his turn to take in Dream’s visuals. Tan skin, emerald for eyes, freckles brushing all over his face. Nose like a Scythian bow, lips a grand arrow. George couldn’t deny how Dream was like a statue from Greece. Carefully carved, serene and ancient. He looked almost similar to the God of the sun, Apollo. Well, maybe not exactly, but George preferred to describe Dream that way. 

“Are you listening, George?” 

“I zoned out. I’m sorry.”

Dream chuckled. “I was zoning out too so we’re even.” George hummed a response.

The silence lingered around them once more. Then, a soft hum filled their ears. Two black-chinned hummingbirds danced before them. Chasing each other as their wings flapped rapidly. Constantly stopping by flowers to suck out nectar to feed themselves. It was entertaining to watch, little life forms searching for food to eat and water to drink, just like what humans do.

“Sometimes it trips me off how there are other living creatures in this planet,” George pointed out. Eyes sparkling as he watched the hummingbirds fly off to the distance.

“Agree. Who knows, maybe this trees are monsters. Monsters who wait for you to return back at night and—“ Dream leaped at George. Taking the shorter male in between his arms and started tickling his sides. “—eat you alive!”

Dream and George both burst out in laughter. Echoing around the secret place they shared with one another. They fell on the grass, still laughing hysterically like little children in their youth. Smiles wide and feelings warm.

“Dream! Dream stop!”

“George,” Dream called with a deep, husky voice. A teasing smile carved on his face.

George laughed nervously upon hearing Dream call his name. “STOP! Stop it.” 

George’s face flushed red as he tried to push Dream away from him. But that doesn’t seem to work because holy hell this man is strong. He held George close to him, hands on his sides as he tickled, and tickled, and tickled, and tickled. George held captive by his torso, laughing like a complete maniac as he twisted and turned, trying his hardest to pull away from Dream’s tight grip.

Dream finally stopped after what seems like an eternity and let go of George. Loosening his grip around George’s torso and letting his arms fall down and rest. Both were too out of breath and tired that they don’t have any energy left to pull away from each other. So they stayed like that. George leaning on Dream’s chest and Dream resting his head on George’s shoulder. They didn’t say a word. Just letting the silence engulf them, George drifted off to sleep. His breath slows down into something like he was at ease. His shoulders relaxed like he had just stepped in a warm shower. He leaned further into Dream’s chest. Shifting into a more comfortable position, then, his head hit Dream’s shoulder. Resting there, as his eyes were shut. He shifted one more time, finding a much more comfortable position, before he passed out. Completely.

Dream didn’t mind. Instead, he cradled George and pulled him closer. Humming a tune as he stares at the collection of willow trees before them. Swaying with the wind, dancing a slow waltz as their vines rocked from side to side. The sky painted sunset which transitioned into twilight as the sun dipped into the distance. His gaze travelled from their surroundings to the person curled up to his chest. A smile formed on his lips. He had just noticed how long George’s eyelashes were. Curled perfectly and delicate. Delicate

Delicate like him. Delicate like a flower. Delicate like a snowflake. 

Delicate, Delicate, Delicate.

A shade of pink flushed over George’s cheeks. Then a noise escaped from his lips. Dream couldn’t hear it very well, but it did sound like he was talking. Sleep talking. How adorable. Dream smiled.

George blinked his eyes for a few times before his vision focused before him. A yawn escaped his mouth, and the first thing he felt is there was something heavy laying on top of his head. Then, a soft snoring sound close to his ear. It was dark around him, except for the fireflies flying around them. 

Dream slept soundly. Eyelashes brushing over his cheeks, chest heaving up and down as he took slow breaths. George tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the man. Despite the darkness, George could clearly see the freckles on Dream’s face. He reached out a hand and traced them with his fingers. Making lines and shapes to pass time and acting like the man’s face were a canvas.

“What’re you doin’?” Dream asked. His voice raspy as he stared at George.

“You have stars on your face.”

“I have what on my face, now?”

“Stars,” George said. Stealing a short glance at Dream as he traced a finger across his nose. Silently counting the specks on the area. Cupping a hand over Dream’s cheeks and making the taller look at him. His green eyes sparkled with the firelights dancing around them.

“Stars,” Dream repeated in a low voice. So low, it was almost like a whisper. A whisper that only George could hear. He wanted it so George was the only one who heard him, even though there was nobody else in the place except the two of them.

“You have a galaxy carved into your being, Dream. And it suits you, your name, and your entirety.”

Dream hummed. A small smile appeared on his face, his eyes glued to nothing but George who was in front of him. Still leaning on his chest, head resting on his shoulder, hand cupping his cheeks, and a finger tracing over what he would call ‘stars’ on his face. It tickled him. George’s soft fingertips grazing gently over Dream’s face like a sheep in an open field. Drawing patterns and voicing out what he thought it had just looked like. _The big dipper. Orion’s belt. A star. The moon. A smiley face. A flower. The sun. A snowflake. A tree. The river._  
_A heart._

Listing every little object he could draw, He blinked and looked at Dream. The taller was looking at him. Fondness oozed from his eyes as he stared at him. It warmed his heart, how Dream didn’t seem to mind at what he was doing. He looked so at peace just staring at him that George seemed to lose track of time whenever he was with Dream (keep in mind that this as the second day they spent together), and he loved the feeling. He adorned it so much that he wished for it to last a little longer (if possible, for eternity).

Dream breathed out an airy laugh. Pulling George close to him and wrapping his arms around him. Burying his head on the crook of George’s neck. Rubbing his nose and inhaling his scent (he isn’t a creep, he promises). 

“You’re precious. You know that, George?”

“Define precious.”

“Nevermind.”

They shared a good laugh as the bells rang in the distance. Signaling it was already dinner time and for them to head back. But before they parted ways for another night, they exchanged phone numbers.

“Dreamie boy, guess what?!” Alex burst through the door after debate practice and immediately jumped on to Dream’s bed, where Dream was currently laying on, scrolling through social media. A yelp escaped his mouth that turned into a yell right as Alex landed on his groin.

“What the fuck. And take of your shoes off for Christ sake,” Dream shooed the younger off from him as he twisted and turned. Hoping to soothe away the pain that still remained in between his thighs. Alex was laughing hard as he pulled of his shoes by the doorway, a sock slipped off of his foot as he climbed up on his bed next to Dream’s.

“Sorry man. I just got so excited because you won’t believe what the school just announced—is that beef jerky? Can I have some?”

“Yeah sure,” Dream handed the bag of beef jerky to the younger who had his hands out. “So, what did the school announce?”

“We’re going to the school next to us tomorrow,” Alex stated casually. 

Dream’s scrolling abruptly stopped. His mind blue screened, his thought process shut down. “What,” he asked.

“I said,” Alex swallowed the food he was chewing. “We will be going to the school next to ours tomorrow.”

Dream heard him clearly the first time. He was just making sure he didn’t accidentally mistook it for something else. He doesn’t know what to feel. Was he supposed to feel something? Excited? Nervous? Unsure? It’s confusing because of the different emotions flooding his veins. Because they’re going to the building next to their school. Because that’s where George goes to. Because it’s George’s school.

His heart beat pumped like he was on the treadmill going 170mp/h. Adrenaline rushed into his veins at the thought of what tomorrow may bring. He hadn’t even noticed how his face heated up and smiled like a teen in love, before Alex pointed it out.

“Huh?” 

“You’re smiling like a little kid seeing their crush who lives a few fences away in the neighborhood. And let me tell you how stupid you look right now.”

“Oh fuck off,” Dream tried to sound annoyed. Keyword: tried, that when Alex made eye contact with him and noticed how stupidly red he is, a smile formed on the future lawyer’s face. The kind of smile that indicated the light bulb on top his head flickered on. 

“No way.” Alex laughed like a mad man. “You like somebody at the school, don’t you? Ooh, Dream has a crush. Dream is in love!”

Dream rolled his eyes. Standing up from his place on the bed, and walking towards the door that led to the balcony. Every dorm room has one, and faces the outside world. Occasionally, Dream would stand up here, under the night sky, and count the stars. A child-like thing to do, he knows, but it’s something he does when he’s stressed. Especially the day before midterm weeks starts, and it never fails to help. He shut the door behind him and stood at the very corner. Slouching by the metal railing as his phone snug in his hoodie’s pocket. A cold gush of wind blew right through him as he pushed the phone to his ear. A ringing on the other line for a few seconds before it stopped. Then came the softest ‘hello?’ somebody has muttered.

“Hey,” Dream replied in a low tone. “What’re you doing at the moment?”

“Watching Netflix with the homies. Why?” came a response from George. Dream could hear distant laughing and loud TV noises came from the other line which made Dream smile. He was happy that his friend was having a fun time (and maybe slightly jealous that George’s school allowed TV).

“I just want to say something,” Dream replied. He heard a low hum from George, then a giggle, before rustling of sheets and maybe moving. He doesn’t know what his friend was doing, but when he heard a door open and then close, he suspects George might’ve went outside. “We’re going there tomorrow. Our school. The students.”

“Really,” George stated from the other side of the phone. “What for?”

“I’ll ask my dorm mate.” Dream turned the knob and slightly opened the door, peeking his head inside. Mexican music blasting on the Bluetooth speaker in the room and Quackity singing along with the lyrics. “Hey Alex! Why are we going to the other school, again?” He yelled.

“I think it was for an assembly about a ball between the schools!”

“An assembly for a school ball,” Dream spoke. Giving Alex a thumbs up from his place before closing the door and going back to his place at the corner. Leaning on the wall as he let the cold wind flow through him. “I doubt I’ll even stay and listen in the gym.”

“Why?”

Dream scoffed. He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d skip through the assembly because that was probably the entire reason why their school would meet up with the other school, but there is an explainable explanation on what he would be doing. And that is: “I’ll be looking for you.”

“Looking for me?” George let out a small chuckle. "Dream, you don’t even know where I’ll be tomorrow. I might be in the gym listening to what the teachers are going to say.”

“That won’t stop me. I’m a dedicated kind of guy,” Dream spoke in a ‘matter-of-fact’ voice. “I’ll find you, wherever you may be in the entire world.”

George laughed from the other side. His cheeks burning with the heat as he bit his bottom lip. Coming from Dream, that sounded more… Arousing? It was sort of attractive to George. He wonders what Dream might be thinking now. He let out a nervous laugh (hoping it wasn’t obvious) and inhaled a sharp breath. “Alright, Dream.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” George looked up at the starlit sky. “Or whatever.” He laughed. 

Dream laughed with him from the other line. “Wait for me, then. Don’t go anywhere until I found you, okay?”

“I promise,” said George from the other line of the call. A small smile formed on Dream’s face. A faint pink blush painted across his cheeks. 

“You promise.”

The next day came in such a hurry that in a blink of an eye, Dream stood in front of the school’s gate. It was massive. Black bars curved and sharpened to create abstract shapes, carved in images, rust slowly forming, and the school name spelled out at the top—WESTVIEW UNIVERSITY—in cursive, capital letters. The rest of the students walked in. Casually. How can they do that? 

Dream stood still, awkwardly, as he took in the information that this is _George’s_ school. The school where _George_ is going to. The school where Dream is supposed to find _George_ instead of attending the assembly.

Dream’s veins pumped with nervousness. Why was he so hesitant to enter the school grounds? Oh, right. Because it’s the school where George goes to and, in his mindset, _feels like entering a temple that George owns._ He couldn’t even think straight on what to do next as he stumbled forward when somebody unironically ran to his back. He turned around and saw Technoblade staring at him with an unreadable expression. His eyes droopy and tired, then a yawn escaped his face.

“What’re you doin’ just standin’ there like a complete dumbass? Come on,” Techno stated as he dragged Dream with him. Holding him by the bicep and walking towards their group of friends. Their shoes made _clack, clack, clack_ sounds as the soles and brick path made contact everytime they took a step. Very fancy indeed.

The journey to the gym was not as exciting, for Dream at least, because that wasn’t his destination. He wasn’t paying attention to whatever his friends were talking about as he was busy taking in the interior of the building. Walls of worn out quartz and ceilings of cobblestone surrounded them. The floors were dark oak covered by grey blue carpets with golden linings. 

Paintings decorated the cream colored walls, desks with trophies resting on the top scattered on every corner of the corridors. The window sills are of the same wood material as the floor and gave off roman vibes. The whole school gave off roman vibes, and Dream was here for it. Dream’s school gave off ancient Greece vibe, and that’s also pretty neat, but it wasn’t as royalty looking as George’s school was. Sort of, but not as royal.

By the sound of this, he’s mind had just became a ramble. 

Dream’s thoughts halted when he noticed a group of students come towards them. His friends and the students hugged each other, and to be honest, he just stood there. He knew none of these people, he knew nobody in this school except George. And he’s supposed to find his friend, basically playing hide-and-seek within the campus grounds. A gigantic play area, an advantage for George and a disadvantage for Dream. Who of them knows every nook and cranny of the place? Absolutely not Dream.

“Hello,” a petite girl with the softest voice and purest smile wrapped her arm around the man. Hugging him tightly before letting go and speaking; “My name is Nikki. You must be Dream?” she asked. Dream’s eyes widened and so did his friends because how the fuck did this adorably beautiful angel know his name without ever knowing he exists.

“Yeah—yes, that’s me. I’m—I’m Dream.”

“We assume you’re a very close friend of George,” a tall guy swung an arm around Dream’s shoulder. Pulling him close and ruffling his hair. A deep laugh escaped his lips, giving his friends a knowing glance before letting go. “You’re playing hide-and-seek, correct?”

Dream nods. Dusting off his pants. Suddenly, everybody in his friend group was staring at him. He couldn’t grasp the expressions blanketing their faces, though he assumes it might be confusion. That wouldn’t be a surprise to him.

Nikki got on her toes and whispered in his ear, “George is in the music room, the third floor’s west wing. If you hear a soft violin, that’s him playing.”

Then he was pushed towards the direction of a grand staircase. It was bloody massive and he isn’t hiding the fact. It almost looked like the steps you would find in an abandoned castle. Like the ones in Beauty and the Beast.

He looked back and saw Nikki and her friends waving for him to get going, so he wasted no time. He basically ran up the stairs. Three, long, flight of stairs until he reached the third floor. He was greeted by an empty corridor. Somehow, it was far more different than the ones on the lower floors. The paint wasn’t beige. It was instead, a somewhat dark brown. The carpet changed to red and threaded silver lining. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling curved upwards, showing the roof with circular windows. Arches met with pillars. Carvings engraved on the painted in sparkling silver. Massive paintings decorated the hallway on the left, windows letting in sunlight on the right. The entrances leading in the classroom were big, around two feet taller than Dream and it was slightly intimidating. There were no doors. 

Dream followed Nikki’s advice and looked out for a soft violin playing somewhere. In the meantime, it was dead silent. No noises except his shoes making sounds as it made contact with the carpeted floor. The chirping birds from outside served as ambiance. He doesn’t know how long he has been walking, it seemed like years yet his legs didn’t grow tired unlike when he’s walking to class, which is a much different story than this. No thoughts ran through his mind. The gears stopped working. It’s set on autopilot. He might’ve even forgotten he was looking for George. That wasn’t the case.

Then came a soft melody enter his ears. He stopped dead in his tracks and tried to process what instrument it is. A violin. He knows what piece this is, Yiruma’s most famous arrangement. Dream remembered how his mother used to play it on the piano for him and his sisters. It brought back memories and it made him nostalgic. He followed the sound, turning from corner to corner, stopping every now and then to make sure he’s going in the right direction. The melody grew closer, and closer, and closer, until…

“I found you.” 

Dream voiced out as he walked into a very large music room, sheet music and instruments stored on one side, a grand piano on the other. And a person stood in the middle, facing a massive window, reaching up to the ceiling. The music stopped, and he slowly pulled the violin off from his shoulder. Turning around and met Dream’s gaze. A smile appeared on both their faces.

George laughed. Dream laughed. They both laughed. They laughed, and laughed, and laughed. All the tension in the air disappeared, time seemed to stop, and everything that surrounded them seemed to liquefy. Their own personal bubbles combined into one, trapping them in a single universe. They were planets lost in space, so they reached for each other. Pulling one another in a tight embrace, neither of them wanted to let go. Dream’s cheeks pressed against George’s head. George’s face pressed against Dream’s chest. 

“You found me.” George inhaled. “I waited the whole morning,” he laughed as he pulled away. Though Dream kept him close.

“Your friends told me where you’d be.”

“Back stabbers,” George stated in a jokingly manner. He was pushed against the ledge of the window, Dream’s arms trapped him so he couldn’t escape (like he would), and he had just noticed how close they were. Dream’s leg was basically pressed on his own, their chests closer, their faces mere inches apart. And George stared at the other’s eyes. Honey golden stared into his soul. Beautifully hypnotizing. George’s eyes glanced up, at Dream’s eyes, and then glanced down, at Dream’s lips. It look so intoxicating. So plump. So perfect. The sun reflected on to his tan skin, making him glow. And George must admit how heavenly Dream looks right now. Like a Greek god standing in front of him, sculpted into perfection.

“You,” George breathed out. “Have really pretty eyes.”

“Do I, now?” Dream raised a brow. A playful smirk formed on his lips.

“Yes,” George replied. His back arched which made their distance even smaller. A pump of adrenaline flushed through his veins. Dream took his hand and pushed his palm against his lips, kissing it delicately like it was made of glass. His eyes shut for a moment before he stared back at George, pulling his hand away and kissing his fingers, one by one. From the knuckles, to the joints, to the tips. 

George was red and, if not, slightly aroused by the action.

“Dance with me,” Dream said, pulling away. Leaving George empty and cold. Though his hand is still being held by the taller.

“What?”

Dream pulled him to the middle of the room. Twirling him around before catching him to his chest. “Dance with me, you know, for the ball?”

Right. Yes. Of course. The ball.

“We don’t have any music.”

Dream pulled out the phone from his pocket and unlocked it. Grazing his finger over the screen for a brief while before tapping on a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmpUexvoWhE) from spotify.

George recognized the tune. His eyebrows stitched together as he let out a confused chuckle while Dream positioned his hands in the correct placement. One on his shoulder, the other is held by the taller. Dream lead their waltz, focusing on the steps meanwhile George was struggling. He doesn’t have any rhythmic sense and knowledge about dancing, he’s much preferred playing an instrument than being the one moving to its tune.

“Count with me, George,” Dream said. “You’ll learn it quicker that way.”

“Okay.”

Dream glanced at George. A small smile forming on his lips as he slowly swayed them together. “One, two, three, four, two, two, three, four, one, two, three, and four…” He chanted. Leading George into a recurring waltz before they added twirls. Then spins. Then they were gliding across the music room. Hand in hand together, their feet finding a rhythm of their own. 

And as the music came to a halt, George spun and Dream pulled him close, chests heaving and sweat dripping down their faces. The sunrays came out at the right time and hit their figures like a spotlight. Then they laughed again. George leaned on Dream, Dream has his arms wrapped around George. 

Their laughs echoed from the music room and through the halls. Dream pulled away and walked towards the grand piano, he sat on the bench and straightened his position. He looked at George who was looking at him while leaning on the instrument. His eyes told an unspoken language, and yet somehow, Dream understood.

“I want to play a song for you,” said Dream as he placed his fingers on the keys. Playing a few notes to make sure the instrument wasn’t out of tune. 

“For me?”

“Yes, for you.”

“Why?”

Dream looked down at his hands, then back at George. “Just because.”

“Just because,” George repeated. They stared at each other. What was supposed to be a few moments felt like an eternity when they’re together. They don’t mind. They would rather look into each other’s eyes if they were given the chance.

Dream played a certain piece by [RIOPY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7Bo4-NCEDk) while George watches him. He hopes the other doesn’t know what the name of this piece is, or else he’ll be exposed. His fingers grazed and pressed certain keys, his foot resting on the pedals, constantly stepping on it to change certain tunes on the piano. The sweet melody echoing around the room, maybe even through the halls as Dream played.

George stared at Dream. Observing every finger that pressed down on the keys and listening closely to each string being pulled. He had just noticed how pretty the other’s hands were. That sounded extremely weird, even for George that he shifted slightly and cleared his throat. His shoulders tensed for a brief moment, but fell limp when Dream’s gaze landed on him, soft and gentle. Then he turned back to the keys on the piano. He played, and played, and played. Only for George to hear. For George, for George, Only for George. George doesn’t know whether he should be bashful for it, or proud. But he does feel quite a feeling when he later realized Dream only played the piano for him. The sweet melody of the instrument rang through George’s ears. It was such a pleasant sound and he loved it. It is as if the symphony was telling a story. The only thing about it is that George couldn’t translate what the symphony was saying. He was no music major, only a person who loves to play instruments for himself. It was his first time to experience somebody playing for him. 

As the song came to a halt, as Dream’s finger played the final note, his eyes drifted off George who was looking at him. An unexplainable expression planted on his face as he was staring at him. Then, a smile slowly curved on his lips. “That was beautiful,” he said. Pushing himself from the grand piano and walking towards the man seated on the piano’s bench. Leaning on Dream while the other chuckled.

“You think so,” Dream asked. “My mom taught me how to play the piano when I was seven.”

“All credit goes to her, then,  
George added teasingly. They shared a laugh. Both completely lost in their own world, as the school’s bell rang in the distance.

Another day that ended for them to spend with one another.

A knock, Dream turned his head from the book on his desk and looked at the door. He is currently alone in their dorm for Alex had classes this Thursday afternoon, he might come back at night. Debate practice often takes most of Alex’s time. 

Despite the confusion that pooled inside Dream’s stomach, he stood up and went to the door. His hand reached out for the doorknob and pulled it open. Technoblade stood awkwardly at the other side, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, then cleared his throat as he shuffled on his feet. Classic Techno.

“Can I help you, Technoblade?”

Technoblade inhaled a sharp breath before saying; “Let’s take a walk.”

Silence filled the air between the two of them. They walked across the courtyard, the afternoon sun shined above them. A few other students were outside, playing games, running after each other, some were sitting on benches or under the trees while scanning through their lectures despite tomorrow marks the grand ball. A tradition that has been passed down for centuries between the two schools and Dream was proud to be a part of this tradition. Well, not yet, tomorrow, he will experience the very first grand ball in his entire lifetime.

“Riopy,” Technoblade stated. Dream turned his head towards him. Cocking his head to the side while the other looked at front. Focusing on the path before them, they kept walking. “The piece that you played for him was by Riopy.”

Dream was confused at first, but when it finally clicked, a blush spread across his cheeks. Techno heard him playing and knows the name of the piece. “You were eavesdropping.”

“I was simply observing,” Technoblade turned to look at his friend. A blank expression on his face. He was a closed and hard to read book, but when with the right set of people, he’ll turn into a collection of nursery rhymes. “And I also observed how you look at… What was his name again, Greg?”

“George,” Dream corrected.

“Right, George.” Techno pushed away a stray strand of hair from his face. “You look at him like he’s some sort of star, Dream.”

Dream hasn’t really thought about it that much, but when Technoblade ironically pointed it out, he stopped dead on his tracks and stared out into the open field. His mind had shut down and the only thought that was circling around his brain was: _I look at George like he’s a star?_ He shook his head and turned to Technoblade who was looking at him with, somewhat, a concerned expression.

“I look at George like he’s what?”

Technoblade sighs, “You look at George like he’s a star, Dream. Like he’s an entire Alpha Orionis.” 

Dream is clueless. Obviously. But everything that Technoblade says is so smart sounding it makes him look stupid. What can he say? Mans is an English major.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Technoblade sighs. “You’re in love with George. I’m sure you know that part already. But when are you going to tell him that? When are you going to tell him that you love him?”

“… Tomorrow.”

Technoblade stops on his track and stares at Dream. This time, a certain expression spread across his face: a mixture of shock and confusion. “Tomorrow?” he started walking beside Dream again. They entered the campus and ventured around the halls. “Around what time?”

“Um,” They lowered their voices. Some of these room still have lecture going on and they don’t want to disturb them. “I don’t know yet.” Technoblade hums as a response.

“Well, you have to be creative for your confession. I Love You’s are overrated nowadays.”

Dream nods. They arrived at the dinner area and went straight to the vending machines where they bought snacks and drinks. Sitting on one of the dinner tables and resuming what they’re talking about. Mainly the subject of Dream’s confession. Technoblade giving him advice and suggesting some things to make the confession memorable. Dream took mental notes and sometimes asked question if this will work out, or that will work better, and Technoblade would respond and give a valid reason why.

“You’re confessing at the ball, right?”

Dream looked up. “Yeah. Why?”

Technoblade stood up and reached out his hand for the other to take. “Let’s buy you a suit, first.”

Dream came back to his shared dorm room with a large plastic bag in one hand and a paper bag in the other. Him and Technoblade spent around two hours in the store finding the perfect suit and getting in the changing rooms for multiple times while Techno judged whether he looked good in the clothing, or not. They also spent a good hour and a half finding accessories for their look (yes, Techno had to agree to buy himself a suit because Dream wouldn’t stop bothering him).

He set the bags on the foot of his bed and sat on the floor. Head resting by the wall as he reached in his pocket for his phone, unlocking the device and scrolling through his social media. He doesn’t have anything planned out for today and Alex still isn’t home so he’s all alone. 4:00 pm was when his roommate finally came back and flopped mindlessly on his side of the room. Dream didn’t say a word because neither did Alex. He knows that when his roommate enters the room and is not screaming, something must have happened or he’s just tired. Better to let him be and wait or when Alex speaks first, then they can talk.

“Hey Dream, I already ate on the way here, so I’m full. But you can go to the dining area to eat dinner if you want,” Alex mumbled through the pillow his face was pressed against. “I’m going to bed.”

Dream hummed as a response. He stood up and went to the dining room, turning off the lights in the dorm before leaving. He’s going to bed after this.

The next day came like the autumn’s breeze. The evening came even quicker that Dream was already standing in front his mirror. Checking himself and making sure everything looks presentable and not a mess. His hair slicked back and shiny from the gel. He was already wearing the black dress shirt of his suit that fit him perfectly and showed the curves of his broad shoulders. The blazer was laid on his bed and ready to be put on. The only thing he was struggling on, for the moment, was his tie. Though he eventually got it and slipped on the last layer. He double checked himself on the mirror when a knock was heard from the outside. He hurried to put on his shoes and opened the door. Sapnap, Karl, and Alex stood outside on the hallway, wearing their suits and looking ready for the event. Meanwhile Dream was here, halfway done with whatever he was doing. They looked at him up and down, he swore a red tint brushed over their faces as they looked away. Was there something wrong on what he was wearing? Does it look bad on him? Does it not fit him?

Sapnap cleared his throat before saying, “You look good in the suit, Dream.”

_Oh._

“Thank you,” Dream replied. Bashful. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re here to fetch you,” Karl answered. “The others are all ready to go to the campus, you’re the only one missing.”

Oh. They were waiting for him. Jeez, did it take him so long to change into his attire that his friends had to wait for him? Probably because Dream spent almost half an hour in the bathroom just contemplating about life and maybe overthinking about what he was going to say to George. He doesn’t want to make things awkward for them, especially because he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. What should he do when George turns him down? What should he do if George shares the same feeling for him? Should he accept the truth and just walk away? Or kiss him on the lips while repeatedly saying ‘I Love You’? He shoved the thought to the back of his mind and snapped back to reality. Focusing on the current matter at hand.

“Sorry I took too long.” Dream placed a hand on his nape. A gesture he does when he’s embarrassed. “You guys should’ve went without me.”

“Are you crazy? We would never leave our dreamling behind.” Dream blushed at the nickname that had come out of Alex’s mouth. Dreamling was what Cara, an older sister figure to him, would call Dream because when he was a freshman he would follow her everywhere she goes. Like a duckling following its mother, hence where the nickname ‘Dreamling’ came from.

“I still need to double check if I have everything…” His voice trailed off. He felt like he was forgetting something. Something that was very important. He patted every pocket that was visible in his suit and the pockets on his jeans. His phone was tucked inside the pocket of his blazer along with his wallet and—it finally clicked to him on what was missing when he felt his neck was light and empty.

“The necklace,” he muttered to himself. Rushing back inside the room and looking everywhere for it. Under the beds, under the desks, under the rugs, under the sheets, the mattress, the pillows, inside drawers. He even went inside the bathroom and tried looking for it there. Only for him to find nothing. 

“Dream? What’s wrong,” Karl asked. His voice worried when he noticed Dream stepping outside the bathroom, a panicked expression on his face. 

“The necklace my sister gave me.” He paced around the room. “I wear it whenever there’s an event happening and I—I can’t find it anywhere. I swear—I swear I put it here somewhere.” 

Dream knows nothing will do him good when he rushes things, but the necklace was something valuable to him. And losing it is driving him insane. 

He took deep breaths. Calming himself down, sitting down on the cushion of his bed, trying his hardest to remember where he put it. He tried not to ruin his hair or mess up his suit for his hands were fidgeting. Then he heard Sapnap speak close to him. He assumes his friends entered the room to help him.

“Where did you last place it?”

“I don’t know—I forgot but it was somewhere right here—“

“Dream, have you checked the bags? Maybe it fell inside,” Karl suggested.

The bags. He hasn’t thought of those.

Standing up, he walked across the room and digging through the pile of plastic in the corner of their room. Relief flushing in his veins when he caught a silver sparkle in the corner of his eyes. He reached for it and—

“Found it,” he said, panting. He quickly put it on and patted off some excess dust (plus flattening the creases) on his suit. His once pounding heart slowly calmed down and his body relaxed. Karl and Alex might not understand the reason why this accessory is so important to Dream, but Sapnap knows. And seeing his friend almost have a panic attack because he thought he lost it broke him. He silently ran his hand along Dream’s bicep. A wordless saying meaning _it’s okay._ and _I’m sorry._

The other two didn’t speak of what had just happened and refrained from asking such questions, but he could see it from their eyes their confusion. Dream felt bad, but he really doesn’t want to tell them the reason why. At least, not yet. Maybe when he’s finally ready to pour everything out from his chest.

The four of them made their way out of the building and reunited with their group of friends. All were wearing suits and dresses that fit their aesthetic. They all looked great, like royalty on their way to a royal ball. When Technoblade saw Dream, he silently handed him short, black, fingerless gloves that matched with his white and black suit. Nudging him on the side as an action to wear it, so Dream did. He slipped on the gloves and it somehow completed his suit. 

He looked wonderful in his attire that when they entered the gym where the ball was being held, almost everybody turned their heads to look at him. From top to bottom, Dream looked majestic, king-like, and beautiful. Credits all goes to Technoblade, without a doubt. He should really be a fashion instructor instead of an English major. Maybe make it his side gig, or something. He was proud that he could be the artist that made Dream, an empty canvas, turn into an ethereal painting. Let’s face it, when was Dream never ethereal? He looks like a descendant of Apollo as said by George. Surely you couldn’t disagree with this fact.

Dream danced in the middle of the ballroom. He danced the waltz with different partners, spun them around him, and held them close. They were obviously swooning over him whenever he looks into their eyes or holds their hands. Their faces were extremely red which, to be honest, Dream found adorable. But he was searching for somebody else. A certain brunet in this sea of people which was close to impossible to find.

After what felt like centuries of dancing, he pulled himself away from the swarm of students and stumbled his way towards the buffet table. Serving himself a glass, or two, of wine before venturing out into the open lawn. He walked, and walked, and walked until he noticed the same collection of willow trees. A smile immediately formed itself on his face as he made his way towards them. Pushing the vines away from his path, the cracking of dried leaves under his foot, he got through and was greeted by the mystical view of the river in front of him. The moonlight reflected upon its waters and created an enchanted glow. On the bridge stood George, a wine glass in hand and staring at the fireflies that flew around him. 

Dream doesn’t know how long he has been staring at the man, but by the time he had realized, he was already standing in front of him. George and his glass of red wine. George and his brown eyes. George and his pretty smile. George and his blushing cheeks. George. George. George. George. George.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Dream leaned on the stone railing. Staring at the crescent moon that blessed them with her presence in the cloudless night. He turned his attention to George beside him, staring at the sky. Dream could see the stars twinkling in his eyes, and he found them… Pretty.

“It is,” George turns and meets Dream’s gaze. “The moon is beautiful tonight.” A smile was shared between the two of them. And then silence engulfed them into a warm hug.

The two subconsciously moved closer towards each other until their arms were touching. Either one sipping from their glasses of wine. The crickets chirped from a distance. The water splashing beneath them. It was silent, but it felt like a million words were exchanged. A million stories were told.

Dream dug into the pocked of his suit and pulled out the yellow flower he picked from the vine a few days ago. George looked at it and his eyes grew wide when Dream gently placed the flower on his ear. His hand grazing down his face and cupping his cheeks. To Dream, George’s eyes were pools of chocolate. Sweet, just like the bearer. To George, Dream’s eyes were like honey gold (emerald gems). Enchanted, just like him. 

Their eyes spoke two different languages. French and Spanish. Latin and Greek. Russian and German. Japanese and Chinese. Korean and Filipino. Yet, somehow, they understood what those languages meant. What those collection of beautiful words used to form a sentence. Those sentences then formed a phrase. Those phrases then formed a poem. Poems that told stories. Poems that held meaning. Poems that poured out unsaid feelings between them. And they understood it perfectly. Fluent in silence, Dream and George spoke with no words coming from their mouths. Something they have done since they met. 

It was a surprise how love blossomed in just a short time. How did it do that?

“Did I mention that you’re like the stars, George?”

“Why?”

“Because,” Dream caressed George’s cheek. “I belong to you the way the moon belongs to the stars. Completing each other that, when I wane, when I fade, the stars in your eyes bring me back.”

George leaned to the touch and placed his hand over Dream’s. It was silent, yet somehow all the hidden feelings could be heard. Their hearts screaming for each other, reaching for each other. Growing close. Close. Close. Close. Until plump lips pecked his eyelids. His nose bridge. The tip of his nose. And finally…

His lips.

Dream kissed, in his eyes, a beautiful star in front of him. He kissed George like how the rain kisses the earth. He kisses George like how the bees kiss the flowers. Then he pulls him close, wrapping his arms around the other like he was afraid to let go. A tight hug as his nose was buried into George’s necks. George’s hands kept his head in place. Stroking his hair gently. Fingers intertwining and twirling strands.

The chirping of crickets, croaking of frogs, and the rushing river from beneath served as white noise that slowly disappeared. Their own personal bubbles combined into one and trapped them inside. Neither wants to let go, let alone step out from it. 

I love you’s are overrated, but despite that, actions speak greater than words.

It was silent, yet under the sky their touches lingered, hearts reached for each other, and stories have been told. The moon has blessed them with her grace, while the stars twinkled above them.

The moon’s grace brought them together. Made them dance under the sky. And the stars served as their spotlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I see you have finished reading. How is it? is it good? does it need improvement? Please let me know.
> 
> (follow me on twitter @naiveinnocentia. I'm funny, I swear)


End file.
